


Humans are full of details

by Masaomi (TheTacticianMagician)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Field Trip, I have heaps of headcanons can you tell, Omorashi, Other, Watersports, actually really tame, where Celty forgets humans have needs and then finds herself in no actual hurry to get him anywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianMagician/pseuds/Masaomi
Summary: Celty has no sense of taste or smell or any working organs for that matter, and for the couple past decades she's been fine with that, and didn't delve deep into the functions and sensations of the living. It's not like she was going to get attached to humans anyways, right? Right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just the premise alone opens a world of possibilities for this, so varied chapters (and pairings) could come, but considering it took me about half a year to get just this ridiculously short trash piece done, I doubt I can really make promises.
> 
> I thank harleyquinzel for this particular chapter, for showing me I'm not alone in this idea regarding Celty and Shinra; their fic was what reminded me I had started writing this and needed to pick up the pace, too.

Riding out of town was great. Fleeing from werewolves was not so great. Seeing the sights and getting to spend time together was great. Running from the cops... not so much.   
  
This trip had its ups and downs and they weren't even done with the day yet. They had left before sunrise to be inconspicuous, and had already gotten a ton of adventure with nary a slowdown. Shooter's supernatural nature made his vigor almost endless, and he didn't care for stopping for breaks whether as a horse leading a pitch-black carriage or as a motorcycle speeding through the roads. Shinra returned the enthusiasm with camera always in hand, cellphone long turned off to bounce off unwanted calls, and consistently asking Celty where she wished to go. The dullahan was surprised that he managed to shake off sleepiness so readily despite waking up that early, and the day went as normal.   
  
If bumping into inhuman creatures and hiding from police was considered normal. But that's them. (Shooter does  _ not _ want to care for speed limits on country roads.)   
  
It's only later, when they're riding away on motorcycle mode, that Celty notices something might be off with Shinra. Her attunement says as much as the way he's been a little quieter, a little more tense yet restless as he held onto her from the back seat. She couldn't ask anything, not with their speed and well, her lack of a mouth. It would've been muffled through her helmet anyways.   
  
Maybe it's clicked on him that they could be going on the wrong way. Given their alarmed run-and-hide from speeding cops, Celty has no doubt that they might have taken a wrong turn or end and not even noticed due to how sparse things looked around here.   
  
But were there really many options for turning ways? Don't know, this road looked like it was alright, but the benefit of doubt is always there. From all her experience, she knew humans were bound to whine when something was going wrong, sometimes actually taking the communicative step of saying what exactly was off, though Shinra managed to be more subdued in his points as he had no intention to make her feel unloved or end up spiking her insecurities. (Her cooking wasn't actually good though, was it? Was it?)   
  
Since the way they're headed is for their mutual benefit, the doctor would probably warn her if she was going off-league. Unless he was also unsure of the road paths, at which point it'd rest on them to find someone to ask for directions. Hopefully their chase was left alone so as to not make locals see them as criminals upon first sight.   
  
To think she was going off on this tangent only from the mild possibility- taking a trip was not so effortless as she thought. Staying at a hotel would be easy on them, but there's only so many excuses Celty can use to keep her helmet on.   
  
The dullahan thought her fiancé had settled down into relaxation like he'd been previous to the cop chase, but after he started looking all around, not something a helmet-wearer did lightly, she thought it was about time to ask.   
  
Shooter read her will with no questioning, drawing to a proportional stop along the roadside - they had a human on board which meant whiplash was an acquirable reality. Shinra had no protests towards this unspoken plan, which tipped Celty off further towards the notion that he wasn't on his usual shape. It seemed he had something to say, though nonetheless the woman typed up her own words and he never interrupted her when she did so.   
  
[ What is it? ] She faced the PDA towards him, and he leaned, weighing her meaning before holding back a sigh.   
  
"Are there are towns close to here? You know the roads better than I do."   
  
Considering how she'd gotten lost just a few ways back, she kinda doubted that statement now. But she conferred. [ Not that I know of. There could be some settlements, if we get a bit off-track. Do you need something? ] He was probably hungry; he brought his own lunch and already ate it, but it's been a while, and maybe humans just need food that often.   
  
"Ah, not really, it's just... human stuff." He scratched the back of his helmet. "I didn't wanna mention it before to not derail our trip and then all that cop chasing happened... but I really need to go to the bathroom."   
  
Oh! Damn! She had forgotten! She was supposed to take care of Shinra, but without any bodily needs of her own she usually just... forgot entirely. Shooter and her could probably go to the ends of the Earth without taking so much as a short break, but Shinra was just human and humans had tons of necessities.   
  
[ I'm so sorry, Shinra, I forgot about that! Do you need it fast or something? ] Celty quickly typed and held it very close to his limited-vision head.   
  
"Fast would be much appreciated." He replied, and shifted on Shooter.   
  
[ We're going back, then. ] She resolved, feeling responsible.   
  
"But- we still got the fairies to see, are you sure about that? There's bound to be someplace ahead." Shinra input with some incredulity. "I don't wanna cut our trip short."   
  
She weighed her legs around while Shooter smoked passively. This was tough. Could humans just decide to put something over the other like that? Could they do that? If they didn't eat or drink for long they died, bathroom was not a matter of life or death as far as she knew. She knew they had to get rid of waste eventually, but she wasn't sure how long was eventually. There was a limit, and she knew that around that limit they could get squirmy and cute...   
  
Celty's neck gave a small explosion of embarrassment - what kind of thought was that?!    
  
[ Alright, we'll head on, but if anything hurts, grab my underarm with your nails to warn me, okay? ]   
  
Her lover nodded, leaning forward to embrace Celty again in preparation for takeoff. She withdrew her PDA and put her hands on the handles, feeling Shooter thrum and kick off the start.   
  
Focus on where to go...   
  
  
...   
  
......   
  
... ... ...   
  
  
... The dullahan hated how the inappropriate train of thought would not leave her mind. She thought she'd be on guilty pressure to get him in a state of wellbeing again, but now her conscious took her back to the few times Shinra had really needed a bathroom, from his childhood to now, and how cute he'd be, heated and vulnerable. The tune and resonation she'd feel from him then was close to how the resonation of arousal was. Which honestly didn't help her in feeling inappropriate.   
  
It was just curiosity, right? She'd thought so. When she and Shizuo had one of their late night meetings once, after they went to a snackery and bought two milkshakes (one for her and one for him, but she couldn't drink so he just ended up drinking hers not to waste anything anyways), he'd offhandedly mentioned after she asked what was up with his on-edge vibes that he kinda needed to piss. And then it spiked her inquisitive side and she asked about how that felt.   
  
Ultimately she couldn't relate at all and by now she forgot most of that conversation. Natural, it should be nothing, her curiosity should be sated.   
  
But another day a good while after that, Shinra came back from a very late night at-client's-home appointment and he looked really weird, like he'd seen an alien (or worse, been possessed by one). He was shaking and lacked his confident smooth strut, wasn't even tired-looking like he'd characteristically be at this hour, and she'd been just worrying up until he got back and instead of going straight for her arms, like he usually did, he passed her completely.    
  
By this time she was ready to pin him to a wall and interrogate him to force the alien out of his body, or take out whatever bullet he may have been shot with, as he made a beeline for the bathroom and didn't close the door like he usually did when he got in there, and  _ thank the gods _ because she wasn't about to let him wrestle with pain alone-   
  
And then what felt the closest to a rush of heat she'd felt in ages happened because she did not expect Shinra to whip out his dick and just about sag over the toilet as his piece began gushing loudly into it.   
  
Celty had never  _ seen _ him do that, and the couple times she'd caught him masturbating had been embarrassing enough, but this was different and new and striking flaming-hot whips of new sensations on her poor, just-dying-with-concern heart. But he wasn't even touching himself, and yet there was an expression of bliss on his red face, his body giving shivers, his pants carelessly drooping lower and lower with his heavy breaths and that obscene watery stream still spouting from his half-hard penis.   
  
... And then she just walked away briskly because she wasn't supposed to see that and she was smoking so much.   
  
She immediately pretended to go to sleep and they never talked about it. They hadn't officialized their relationship yet at that time.   
  
But she'd already known she was far too deep infatuated with him and that was hot. Curiosity? Even though for a few days after that she had silently wished Shinra would forget the door open like then?   
  
  
So now she had to really wonder if there was anything wrong with her. If this whole losing-her-centuries-worth-of-memories ordeal just left a void that got filled with all sorts of extreme human likeness. Izaya, infuriating as he was, was keen on analyses and had mentioned how she was waltzing easily among people like they were her own kin. She could ask Shinra if humans commonly felt something of the sort but that'd be like giving herself away immediately. It's not that she couldn't be sincere with him, but... embarrassing...   
  
  
It was a blessing that Shooter had a mind of his own for the many times she would wander in imagination. In riding horses and chariots, you have time for thoughts, but on fast vehicles there's no way to renounce focus. So as good as she was to drive with her ample field of vision, it remained an oddity to rely on pure attention rather than the instinctual pull to those with a waning life.   
  
There were a few signs along the road, but most were pretty generalistic and said nothing of distance. They were probably not among the main branches. Shinra mentioned this seeming like a more unused path and not especially sought out for tourism. Celty was personally awed. They couldn't be that far from Tokyo or even Saitama, it's not like this was Russia or Canada where you could go days in barren land without trace of human life.   
  
The dullahan felt frustration running along her smoke. This was the point where, in those dramas, people started blaming each other. Meanwhile, Shooter was fully obedient from his earlier outcome of getting them cop-hunted, Celty saw no meaning to that, and Shinra was surprisingly chill for someone who was sliding down a slippery slope of self-control. Despite it being his needs on the line, and his uneven voice reflecting that, he was the one reassuring her they'd find some establishment soon - whether to convince himself or her of it, she wasn't sure.   
  
She wished she could talk. Being the driver, she couldn't just type. His mild motions, his fingers flexing around her but never actually digging his nails into her arms in warning, his body growing hotter by the minute, it was conflicting - should she speed up or slow down? Was he pained? Was getting to facilities even important at all in comparison?   
  
With the realities of her inhumanity making her unable to relate and her own possible kink awareness in place, anything she could think or state was entirely muddled. If the woman could manage without exhuding suspicion, she would later have to ask for a prolonged and detailed conversation about human stuff.   
  
With time marching on and signs talking of destinations that never did show up, Celty found her focus drifting from concern to the road to Shinra to the road to Shinra and back to Shinra again - his every breath and movement and muscle twitch brought to her attention in a mutual sort of hyperawareness. She wasn't going to let this struggle keep up for that long, towns close or not. Internally, she was thankful that these human ailments couldn't get to her... they just seemed to override anything else when they got fierce.   
  
_ Maybe that's why you're so piqued by these ailments in the first place? _ Something in her mind placed, and she swatted that thought away immediately. Care and ensuring the man would be fine was her foremost concern!...   
  
But she was still weak. Feeling his edged vibes and his increasingly ceaseless squirming had Celty pulling over from the road and coming to a stop. These were signs of the limit being close.   
  
[ Are you okay? ] She tried to not let it known that her hands were shaking a little, but considered how concentrated Shinra looked, he probably couldn't notice. [ You look like you're pushing yourself too much. ]   
  
The doctor seemed to weigh the possibilities and answers around on his mind, before he jolted suddenly and his hands slid from around her to press at his crotch. It was like he'd been hit with a kick or something. But knowing he was pretty safe, that just ended up turning her on.   
  
"Y-yeah," He drew out, "Maybe it's too late to be hoping for a town now."   
  
Shinra was really red and he still shifted around as his partner stepped down from Shooter, dissolving the pitch-black of his helmet. "Hey, can you help me off here? Sitting with my legs spread like this doesn't do any favours..."   
  
Celty nervously picked him up; he felt like jello and acted like it when he was on the ground, legs buckling a little. "Okay, I'll be back soon."   
  
Be back soon?? He was struggling just to keep standing up. He had already mentioned even on normal occasions that getting down after a very long while on the bike got his legs weird. A billow of smoke fumed out of the dullahan as she took his hand and led him into the trees.   
  
"Celty?" The little whine in his voice was just too endearing, and she didn't know whether to feel good or bad about it. Shinra did love her, very much, but...   
  
Would this be crossing a line even for him? That couldn't be, right? He always said, anything for her.   
  
Not to mention this was for  _ him _ .   
  
There were no protests from the doctor, allowing himself to be led, one hand still hovering warily over his groin. She could feel the heat on his palm, despite the coolness of the tree shades. Shooter thankfully didn't follow them out of concern in order to keep up a believable cover as a motorcycle.   
  
Shinra's pace was brisk and uneven and it was apparent how his breath was catching - his glasses might be even clouding a little. Celty produces a small chain by her hip to snag her helmet on, much preferring how it widened her camp of vision so she was able to keep an eye ahead and on her lover behind her all the same. The man felt confusion through his increasing desperation at that, wondering if Celty was on the lookout for savage myths even now.   
  
Another pang of desperation ran along the lining of his full bladder up to his hammering heart and he gasped, recognizing not only that they were far enough into the woods already, but that he couldn't bring himself to care anyways. "You can let go now, I gotta take care of it."    
  
Shit, this shouldn't be getting her as riled up as it was... but Shinra was so cute and pliable like this!   
  
Celty released his hand, knowing hers was becoming almost as twitchy as his from the excitement. She didn't think she could pick up her PDA or even type like this, so hopefully his usual spot-on alignment with her thoughts would let this proceed more smoothly.   
  
"Ah, you're gonna stay there, right?" Shinra inquired with a crease of his brow as he leaned back against a tree for support to at least undo his pants. Unlike just about anyone else, he knew exactly how her wide vision worked, only short of experiencing it himself, so he knew how hiding would be difficult if not pointless. It's not like she hasn't seen him naked, they've done stuff together after all, but this was like a whole 'nother bag of beans in a way. Like this was socially inappropriate in, at least, two hundred and thirty cultures.   
  
She didn't make to pick up her PDA at any point, she probably looked worried, which was at least better than looking like an utter pervert. "It's alright, it's alright." The doctor stated, trying to get his body used to the idea of doing this while being watched.   
  
Still his lover approached a little more, giving off a "do you need help?" aura, even as he turned away from her for the slightest bit of privacy as he pulled his pants down to his tense thighs and immediately took hold of his dick. His breath became even heavier now as he felt the heat traveling down his length, before it materialized into a leaking warm stream that arched easily onto the grass.   
  
If she were human Celty was sure her heart would have burst through her chest within this moment, especially when Shinra made a noise that sounded absolutely like a moan and got a thick tuft of smoke billowing out of her neck like a hurricane.   
  
He was slightly sagging as he kept releasing, one arm leant on the tree for support quaking while the other held his piece strenuously. The feeling of urgency was fading, that in itself a pleasure, worming over the pain that had settled in his stretched bladder.   
  
Distracted as he was, Shinra found reality trying to pull him back in when he sensed his lover getting even closer to him; that's right, she was watching. He was surprised to see her hand reach down in front of his cock, catching his stream. "C-Celty?"   
  
It was warm, hot even, like the waters on the occasional showers she took. She'd known the main reason why this was gross would be for the smell, but she couldn't sense that, so there was only the nice warmth falling against her hand and flowing down. Her neck fumed. This wasn't very different to the times she'd stroke him off, and get warm spurts of cum down her arm. Except, of course, this wasn't nearly as sticky and cum wasn't this... plentiful.   
  
She hadn't even noticed her hand had moved to join his on his member, holding it as the stream lost its angle and began falling straight down as the flow diminished. She didn't fail to notice how he twitched, though.   
  
"Oh. Dear." He said breathlessly, feeling as heated and slack under her as when he'd just had an orgasm. Something told the rider Shinra wouldn't be this affected if she wasn't around. "I know this is kinda new to a dullahan but... wow. And that's not a bad wow."   
  
Celty's hand drew away and the remnants of piss easily drippled off her pitch substance, almost mirroring Shinra's squeezing and shaking of himself to get rid of whatever was left in him. Did he do this every time? It wasn't just her that found this more erotic than it should be, right?   
  
She drew out her PDA now, trying to wave off the nervousness. [Sorry, that really was,, curiosity. I didn't mean to invade your space too much.]   
  
The man smiled. "No, no, that's fine. I just never really expected that. This is not something humans do together, as you know. But it's... intimate. And I like that." He looked more tranquil now, still breathless, but no longer tense or shaking. She got the sensation of her heart swelling.   
  
Glad she didn't do anything too bad with her inhumanity (Shinra was far from normal too, figures), she typed up, [How did it feel?]   
  
"Well, you don't really have bodily functions so I suppose I can't make easy comparisons, but I can make an emotional one. Such as, imagine you thought I was in trouble. You'd heard a rumor on the streets or something. So you'll feel all tense and restless until you get home, see I'm fine, and then relief washes in. It's like that but in a heavily physical form, and it's centered around a sensitive part of our bodies, so overall... it felt great, even if a bit embarrassing." He fixed himself up, tucking himself back into his pants and buttoning up. "You could say that a very extended hold can lead to pleasures comparable to soft orgasms when the relief from release settles in. Of course, it's medically not recommendable to do something like that, but I know a friend or client of Izaya's actually gets behind that or so-"   
  
Black smoke obscured his vision as Celty's arms ended up around him. He almost expected her to accuse him of having held it in on purpose since he was a pervert or something, but this was surprisingly gentle and more than welcome.   
  
She felt nice, for herself as well, but because he felt nice too. He'd just compared this experience to a smaller orgasm and to get to know in this way how good it'd ultimately felt for him, when before he'd just seemed sick or hurt, well...   
  
Let's just say she was definitely going to have to bring this up later and suggest he push himself close to the limit again. Juuuust a little bit.   
  
The thought hit her with a wave of warmth where her heart should be. Celty's objective had overall been amounted to seeking out her head in this country, but now her focus was so far off from that; she was simply enjoying the flow, the company, concerning small details and having a nice time. And she wouldn't be able to do this without Shinra opening himself up to her like he did.   
  
"I'm okay, Celty, really! Our bodies wouldn't resort to destroying themselves with so little implication." The dullahan was glad that the fog in her partner's mind was keeping him from reading her properly, but any further assurance that he was alright was welcome for her.   
  
A rumbling thrumming sound gave way to gentle clopping when Shooter approached them, showing his worry as a guardian rather than a vehicle. Celty communicated to him that things were ok, and his mask eased downwards as he visibly relaxed, ready to return to the road.   
  
"Well... I suppose this means we really can go anywhere we want now." Shinra deduced.


End file.
